Press Rewind TEASER
by OathKeeps
Summary: With this one jutsu, everything could be right again. -Warning, spoilers. Begins at the end of chapter 515 in the manga, Blood, gore, Cursing. Eventual SasuNaru.


**Press Rewind.**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, nor do I benefit from writing this story.

**Warning- **Spoiler if you haven't kept up-to-date with the Naruto manga, Cursing, Blood.

**A/n-** This is a story idea that I got one night. I can't remember how it came to me, but here's part of it. I'm only sending out a TEASER because I can't write the whole story while also writing RUIN, so please review on this and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

**[Teaser]**

Naruto sprang from branch to branch, racing back to Kohoha. He had been on a bizarre island, accomplishing an 'S' rank mission. What a crock of bullshit that had been. Naruto and Killer Bee had been sent there to keep them safe from Madara, Akatsuki's leader, or, what was left of Akatsuki, anyway. But from what Naruto had heard, that hadn't stopped Kabuto from finding them. Not only that, but the reason Madara was looking for the only two remaining Biju's was because he had some sort of plan to use them, to form them into one monster, the Tenth Biju. This ultimately created the Fourth Great Ninja War after Madara announced it.

Naruto gritted his teeth, creasing his eyebrows as he pushed harder on the branches, fastening his pace. Motoi, Aoba and Bee were right behind him, trying to get him to stop, to go back to the Ninja Alliance so he would be safe, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. Even Yamato was in danger now, having been kidnapped right under Naruto's nose without the blonde even noticing. It pissed him off. How could they keep something like this from him? Was it because he liked to act without thinking, or that he was reckless? Just because he was the main target of the War, didn't mean he was a damsel in distress. He could defend himself fully!

"Hang on there, kid!" Bee yelled from somewhere behind the blonde. "You're slipperier than a squid!"

_Good_, Naruto grinned to himself. _Mean's I'm gaining the lead!_

But the sun was soon to be under the horizon, and Naruto could not travel at night; it was too risky. He would have to slow down and risk being taken back to the Ninja Alliance. He wouldn't let that happen, though. He had already told them his promise to Sasuke, and he intended to keep it, no matter what they said. The blonde never went back on his word.

By the time the three had actually caught up to Naruto, the blonde had chosen a spot to settle down in, a nice clearing inside the forest. The sun was almost gone below the ground, and Naruto had just started the fire. The three sat there for a couple minutes, recouping their breath.

"N-Naruto, I must insist that you go back," Aoba tried to persuade him as he fixed his goggles. "You're not safe out here."

"I'm not just gonna sit around waiting for Madara to come and get me," Naruto countered, sitting down on the other side of the fire, away from the other three. "Besides, I already told you; I have to meet up with Sasuke!"

Aoba slouched his shoulders, but didn't retort. Bee looked at the blonde, then at the other two shinobi. "This is his decision. Let him see out his vision," the older man defended, walking over to Naruto to offer his fist with a grin.

"Thanks, Bee," Naruto said gratefully, bumping his fist with the other vessel.

As the night crawled in, three men lay down to welcome the night while one kept watch. No where was safe, and one always had to be on guard. Naruto was lying peacefully on a sleeping bag, falling into a deep sleep. However, he soon found himself waking up just as quickly. Only, he was in his conscious, where the Kyuubi lay dormant for the time being. It made him wonder the reason for his being there. Had his parents come back? Of course not. How could that have been? Both of them had passed over already. They weren't coming back.

Naruto, regardless of the reason for being there, made his way to the Kyuubi, shocked into faltering his steps as he gazed into the large, damp room. There was a man standing just in front of Kyuubi's cage, and the demon fox looked none-too pleased that said man was there. "Itachi?" Naruto called softly, not sure what to expect.

The raven turned around to him as his name was said. His eyes were shut, and his face impassive. He looked like he hadn't been dead at all. "Hello, Naruto," the man greeted in a stale voice.

"How … how are you here?" the blonde asked incredulously, walking over to the Uchiha.

"Kabuto has used the Resurrection Jutsu to make an army for Madara," he stated, his voice saddening as he spoke the words. "My soul was brought to this world as well."

Naruto creased his eyebrows, not sure what to say. "So …why are you _here_?" he asked, as if just remembering who he was talking to, how dangerous the man was.

"Calm down," the raven answered, a grin splitting his lips. "I only wish to speak with you."

Naruto blinked, and then remembered a question he had wanted to ask Itachi so long ago. "Oh! Remember that 'power' you gave me? What was it?"

Itachi nodded, as if expecting the question to be voiced. "It's difficult to explain, but I'll try my best," he began before turning his head away, mulling over the words he wanted to start with. "You see … Before I had died, I figured something like this might happen, so I began to create a new jutsu that will … hopefully solve everything.

"It was about two years ago, I believe. I had remembered the 'curse' Uchiha had on them, and I suspected something might befall Sasuke," the raven explained, bringing his hands out of his robes. "Do not be frightened. I am merely going to perform the Jutsu."

Naruto creased his eyebrows as he watched Itachi create hand-sign after hand-sign before the room around them began to shift and become a new image. They were in a cemetery. "Naruto," Itachi called, waving a hand over to the blonde. Naruto walked over to the Uchiha. "This is your future," he said, pointing down to the tombstone under their feet.

His name … was written on it. Uzumaki Naruto, 19XX-20XX., In loving memory of a great shinobi, 'The Orange Hokage', was written on the stone. Naruto creased his eyebrows, and then looked at the stone next to his. Uchiha Sasuke, 19XX-20XX, A Brother, A Son, A Warrior, Forever Uchiha. "So we both die. I knew that was going to happen," he shrugged, acting nonchalant about it, though he was trembling inside.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I know. But this is not how I want the future to be written. The village needs more shinobi like you and Sasuke. I cannot have you die," the Uchiha told Naruto in a strained voice. "That is why I created this jutsu. It is a Time Jutsu, Naruto."

The blonde's eyes widened as he took in Itachi's face, except for his eyes, which remained closed since the blonde had seen him inside his consciousness. "How did you manage that?" he asked, bewildered.

Itachi looked down to the grave. "It's a form of Mangekyou. Like Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi. It is difficult for me to sustain, however, unless I make the vision reality."

Naruto tilted his head. "Make the vision, reality?" he wondered aloud.

The raven nodded. "I can make this real, if I so wished."

Naruto stared at the man in shock. How could a dead man have this much power? He turned his vision down to the stones. "So why did you plant this jutsu inside me? I can't use Mangekyou."

"I know," the Uchiha answered solemnly. "I had planned on being killed by my brother, and I had guessed that one day I would be resurrected like this. I had to keep this jutsu alive somehow. Understand?" he asked, turning his face toward the blonde, though his eyes continued to stay shut.

Naruto nodded. "I think so."

"Of course," the raven went on. "Since the justu resides in you, you have just as much power as I do. Honestly, I could not make this real without your help."

"Hey wait, now you're lying to me?" Naruto shouted, placing his hands on his hips angrily.

Itachi shook his head. "I did not intend to. I'm still trying to explain," Itachi said, lifting his head to the blue sky. "You see, this jutsu is a one-time deal. If you agree to partake in it, then we will not be able to undo it."

Naruto creased his eyebrows. "How do I do that? Make the jutsu reality, I mean."

"Your body right now, is only a 'soul'. To make the jutsu a reality, you must touch your human body," the raven enlightened, moving away from the graves. "Realize, Naruto, that I am not just doing this for Sasuke's sake. I understand that if we do go back in time, you will not have taken control of the Kyuubi, and you will need to do that again."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, a grin taking his face as he raised his arms behind his head. "It's no problem! I can do that again with no problem!"

"But, then again," Itachi went on, as if he had not heard the blonde. "If I went back far enough, I could save your parents."

At this, Naruto's breath caught. Itachi could … save his parents. Naruto's eyes widened before he thought about it, his eyebrows creasing as his lips pulled back in a tight frown. "But if you … do that, Mom will have Kyuubi inside her …. I … don't want her to have to go through that," he ended in a whisper, his arms long since dropped to his sides.

"Do you truly believe she could not conquer Kyuubi?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto shook his hands wildly in front of him before scratching the back of his neck, his eyebrows furrowed and a sweat-drop on his face. "Of course she could! Mom's strong, but I don't want her to _have _to do it."

"If you're sure…," the raven said, his eyebrows raised in question.

Naruto gritted his teeth before relaxing himself with a grin. "Yeah! I got along just fine without them before! I can do it again!"

"What will you tell them when you see them again? When you threaten to turn into the Nine-Tailed Beast, or when you are trying to take Kyuubi back over?" the Uchiha quickly questioned, turning toward Naruto.

Naruto bit his lip. He hadn't thought about it. The blonde knew he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't turn Eight-Tails again, and he _knew _he was going to take over the Kyuubi again. He had to. So, could he really let his parents go a second time? "Is there a way … for you to save them, but have them put the Kyuubi in me?"

Itachi smirked, his stance cocky as he lifted his hand together once again. "There's always a way, Naruto," he stopped, his smirk falling. "Are you positive you wish to help? Because after I interfere with the past, there is no going back."

Naruto clenched his fist, his expression pained before he raised his head, the light in his eyes determined. "I'll help!"

"Good," Itachi said with a smile.

The raven created various hand-signs before the world around them was warped once again. When time stopped, Naruto found himself in a room. It looked to be a bedroom. Naruto gazed around, spotting several three-pronged kunai, one that was hanging by a string with an inscription on the white tape of the handle. He looked back at Itachi who had not moved since they arrived.

Naruto creased his brow. "Where are we?"

"A room Yondaime Hokage set up for you and your mother," Itachi answered simply, continuing his frozen stance.

Naruto walked over to him, rubbing the back of his head again. "I didn't want to ask… but why haven't you opened your eyes? How can you see anything like that?"

Itachi raised his head at this, a grin spreading over his lips. "I no longer have my eyes. I rely on other things to see."

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes wide. "You don't have eyes? Why?"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for Q & A right now, Naruto. As soon as your father drops you and your mother off, everything will be moving at a fast pace. You will need to focus. One wrong move, and this is all over," the Uchiha said seriously, his eyebrows creased with the tension.

Naruto nodded, his stance becoming more rigid. "How are we going to tell my dad our plan?"

"Subtle hints," Itachi replied shortly. "That kunai that's hanging there, it's one of Yondaime Hokage's favorites. When he begins to leave, one of us will drop the kunai in the direction of you and your mother," Itachi explained. "If things go the way I plan, Yondaime Hokage will know to seal the Kyuubi inside of you, which will save both him and your mother."

Naruto nodded, turning around to gaze upon the bed. It wasn't long before Minato brought the baby Naruto, and just after a few short words, he _jumped_ again. Naruto was about to make a move to see the baby, Itachi quickly grasped his arm, keeping him back.

"Stay focused. Treat this like a mission," he said as he released the blonde.

Naruto again, nodded before taking his place by Itachi once more. After a short time, Minato flashed with Kushina in his arms, before he set her in the bed by her baby. The blonde Hokage watched them for a split second before he tied his headband on, put a pouch on the back pocket of his pants then threw on his long jacket, preparing to grab the three-pronged kunai Itachi had earlier talked about.

"Now, Naruto," the raven urged, sending his arm out.

As Minato made a grab for the kunai, Naruto plucked it off the string and tossed it toward the bed where Kushina and the baby Naruto lay, knife part pointing toward them. Naruto and Itachi watched as Minato gave it a look of bewilderment as he creased his eyebrows, his mouth opened agape. He looked up at his family, then back at the kunai before shaking his head. He plucked the weapon up hurriedly, then flashed away.

"You stay here," Itachi instructed Naruto. "Stay with your mother. Don't let her out of your sight."

Naruto nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Watch out for your father," the raven answered before he, too, vanished.

Naruto stared at the space Itachi had been standing in before a soft sob brought him out of his daze. He walked over to the bed where the baby Naruto and his mother lay. He looked down at them, at his mother who was silently crying as she held onto the infant. Naruto lowered his eyes, his expression softening. The blonde leaned over onto the small railing, one hand holding his head while the other reached out. Naruto was sure Itachi didn't plan for the jutsu to be created here, in this time, so he wouldn't touch himself. But, Naruto desperately wanted to comfort his mother.

His hand shook slightly, and he flexed his fingers to try and stop it. He took a deep breath, then laid his hand atop his mother's cheek. When nothing happened, Naruto smiled. Gently, Naruto caressed the woman's cheek. Kushina, in turn, snapped her head in Naruto's direction, scaring half the life out of him. The blonde jumped back, his hand over his heart. Kushina sat up in the bed and took a quick look around, but could see nothing. With an apprehensive expression, Kushina laid back down, hugging the baby Naruto closer to her chest.

Naruto straightened his posture before he looked down at his hand, wondering what exactly he had done. He didn't get much time to ponder it, however, as he seen his father flash into the room, grabbing Kushina and the baby Naruto before flashing again. Itachi came soon after, only stopping momentarily to raise an eyebrow at Naruto before he was off again.

When the two reached Naruto's parents, Kushina had already chained the Kyuubi down, telling Minato she would kill herself after taking the Kyuubi into her body. Naruto's face fell as his eyes widened. No, he couldn't let that happen! Naruto rushed over to his parents, forgetting Itachi's shouts behind him. He skidded to a halt next to his father, kneeling on the ground next to the other blonde man.

"No! You can't let her do that, Dad!" he shouted at his father. "Tell her you can put the Kyuubi into me! Tell her she can live!" Naruto was on the verge of tears now. Hearing it being told by his mother was one thing, but seeing it happen, was a completely different story.

Naruto placed his hand firmly on his dad's shoulder, gazing intently into another pair of misted cerulean eyes as Minato whipped his head in Naruto's direction. Kushina furrowed her eyebrows, her vision blurry. Minato lowered his eyes as his gaze became distant, his lips pulled back in a tight line as he thought deeply. His son stirred in his arms, the boy's crying becoming louder. The blonde Hokage glanced down at the baby Naruto, his eyes widening a fraction as a sudden epiphany came to him.

"Kushina …," Minato called, bringing his hand up to his face, wiping the tears from his eyes. "There's no need for you to die with the Kyuubi," he told her.

"Huh?" Kushina rasped out, her expression confused.

Naruto cheered his father. "That's it, Dad! C'mon!"

Minato brought his gaze to meet the red-heads. "I'll use the Eight Symbol Seal to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, raising his fists in the air before wrapping his arms around his dad.

Minato's eyes widened, but he said nothing about it. He gazed at his lover's expression, her disapproval. The blonde Hokage closed his eyes. "I know what you want to say, but Jiraiya-sensei talked about the coming revolution … and the catastrophes that will come with it!

"Today … I realized two things; The masked man that attacked you … he will bring catastrophe upon us!" Minato glanced at the child that remained in his arms, and felt the presence along his shoulders, as if someone had wrapped their arms around him. "And this child is the one who will stop him. As the host, he will clear the way to the future. For some reason, I just know."

Naruto let go of his father then, tears stinging his eyes. He was so proud! It was at that moment that Sandaime came, kneeling at the edge of the forest. "Minato!" the former Hokage called. "You aren't planning on sealing _all _of the Kyuubi's powers into that infant, are you?"

"What other choice do I have, Sandaime?" the blonde yelled back, gazing down at the boy in his arms. "I … could use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal …."

"No!" Kushina and Naruto yelled at the same time. Kushina went on; "If you are willing to die for our son, then I will instead!"

Sandaime ran over to them. "Do not be foolish. Both of you need to be there for this boy. I will seal half of Kyuubi's power in the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It is my gift to him, on his birthday," the old man smiled down at the head of blonde fuzz.

"But Sandaime—!" Minato was cut off as the former Hokage stood.

"No time for arguing, Minato," the man retorted as he preformed the hand-seals for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. The summoned Reaper appeared at his back before reaching its hand through the old man's stomach, taking hold of Kyuubi. "Seal!"

The Kyuubi roared as part of it's soul was stripped from it's body, and planted in the body of Sandaime's. The man panted, taking a look back at Minato before collapsing to his knees. The blonde Hokage immediately into action; creating the Eight Symbol Seal ritual placement before setting the baby Naruto in the little bed there. Kushina gave a rather nasty cough, making Minato worry for her and return to her aid, leaving the baby Naruto defenseless. Kyuubi noticed this, and seen his time to strike.

Naruto shouted, rushing over. It seemed like time slowed. He knew he wasn't going to make it, but he was still running, still watching that giant paw head for the infant. Time sped up again and the Sandaime stood there, in front of the ritual placement, a giant claw through his stomach. He gave a wet cough before smiling at the two that gazed up at him with pain, their eyes hurting for him.

"Hurry and … perform the seal. I can't keep him … for very much longer," the man struggled out as he coughed up blood, his expression being strained by the pain.

Minato nodded before standing and making his way hurriedly over to the ritual stand. The blonde Hokage kneeled before it and pressed both of his palms to the ground. "Eight Symbol Seal!" he shouted.

In a flash, the Kyuubi was gone, sucked into the baby Naruto's body. Sandaime collapsed to the ground, the life drained from him. Minato gathered the old man in his left arm, using his right to pick up Kushina while the red-head held onto Naruto.

"I'm sorry about this, Kushina," he whispered to her.

"Naruto!" Itachi shouted. "Let's go. They have everything under control here."

Naruto had been standing in the middle of it, watching everything happen as if it were a movie. He watched as his father flashed away, probably back to Konoha. Naruto's thoughts were distant, but he nodded anyway as he slowly made his way over to where Itachi had been standing the entire time.

Naruto blinked up at Itachi, his mind coming back to what they were doing. "Where are we going now?"

Itachi smirked. "I'm sure you don't want to start from just a baby again, do you?"

Naruto contemplated the idea, but ultimately shook his head. "I don't want to go through the academy again!" he laughed, rubbing his nose.

Itachi nodded. "I speculated you might want to start at say … age thirteen?" the raven suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto nodded. "That sound good!" he smiled happily before his previous thoughts came back to him. "But I want to know now! If you don't have your eyes, who does? Because I thought you said this was a Sharingan technique? How can you perform it if you have no eyes?"

Itachi's face fell serious, his lips pulled back in a thin line. "Though I do not have my eyes, they are still alive and working. I don't personally need my eyes to perform this jutsu because it was already active inside you, but because I don't have them, we might have a problem when we enter our bodies."

The blonde creased his eyebrows, not sure he liked the sound of that. "What do you mean? What kind of problem?"

Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair, his face turned away. "My eyes were the key to this jutsu, and since someone else currently has them, they, too, will remember everything from the other reality."

Naruto's eyes bugged before he shook his arms out in front of him in the same manner as before. "Wait, wait! Now you're going too fast! _Who _has your eyes, and how will they know the previous reality?"

"Because I created the jutsu and you're housing it, we will remember the previous reality because we took part in the jutsu. And …," Itachi turned his face toward Naruto then, his eyebrows creased low on his closed eyes. "My brother has my eyes."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt himself begin to sweat. His eyebrows twitched hurriedly, not sure to give him a worried or angry expression. He settled for confused. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this in the beginning? Is it because you formed this jutsu through your eyes that Sasuke will be able to remember everything from the previous life?"

"I had not told you, because I assumed this would happen. You're rethinking things, but it's too late. This jutsu is already done. You're parents aren't dead, and my clan will not be murdered by me," the raven explained as he began to create hand-signs. "And you are correct. My brother will remember everything, and I presume he will be quite livid with me when he wakes up."

Naruto was about to retort but the scenery around them began to twist and ripple before the world stopped moving and they were in a new year, a new place. Naruto took place leaning against a nearby wall, holding his stomach and his head as he felt nausea take over. "W-where are we now?"

"Konoha, thirteen years later, July 23rd," Itachi informed the blonde, walking through the room to the single bed that lay there. "Good, you are still asleep."

"Huh?" Naruto moaned as he lifted himself from the wall.

"As soon as you wake up, come to the Uchiha compound. You might be able to talk some sense into my little brother," the raven said before vanishing, leaving Naruto in the room alone.

Naruto looked at his surroundings after the nausea left him. There were all sorts of posters on the wall, a desk for writing that was covered in scrolls, a dresser, and a full sized bed with orange covers. As Naruto examined the bed further, he found there to be a lump underneath said blankets. He walked over to the bed and pulled the cover's back, seeing himself, four years younger, laying there, fast asleep. Idly, Naruto glanced at the clock. It was still early in the morning. No wonder. He could have probably slept until late in the afternoon, but he doubted that since his mother was alive now, that she would permit such a thing.

"_To make the jutsu reality, you must touch your human body."_

Naruto swallowed hard. He was a little concerned, of course. Who knew what could happen to him when he woke up? And … what if he didn't wake up? Naruto shook the thought from his mind. Why would Itachi do all that stuff for him, just to lie to him? Set in determination, Naruto knelt by the bed before gently touching his hand to his younger self's shoulder. In an instant, he dissolved into the sleeping blonde, no trace left of his 'soul'.

The blonde on the bed threw his eyes open hastily before looking around. He sat up slowly, moving his fingers and toes in front of his eyes before jumping for joy. "It worked!"

Naruto then proceeded to get dressed before rushing down stairs, seeing his parents in the kitchen. His mom was making breakfast while his dad sat at the table, newspaper in hand. Kushina immediately sensed her son and smiled brightly at him. "You're up early!"

Naruto nodded. "It's Sasuke's birthday," trying to remain calm. Sure, he had met his parents once before, but now he could be with them everyday!

"Going to pay him a visit?" Minato asked, folding the paper before setting it on the table.

"Yeah," the blonde answered quickly. "Mind if I take breakfast on the go, Mom?"

Kushina glared at her son. "Not if you want to eat heartily!" she said, waving the spatula at him.

The red-haired woman was surprised as her son embraced her before running over to his father and doing the same. They both blinked at Naruto as said blonde hopped out the kitchen window a far cry of "See you later" being said by the blonde as he jumped away with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he heard his mother call after him. The blonde grinned. It was nice having people worry about him.

**[TEASER END]**

**A/n-** Well, how was it? Good, bad? Okay, I realize that in the manga, Minato had put up a barrier and Sandaime couldn't get to them, but in my story, Sandaime had gotten there before the barrier! Cause… it's my story, and I can do that. But anyway. Please review to this and tell me what you think. Like I said, this will be my next story, but I won't start writing it until RUIN is finished. I'm sorry to tease you like this, but I wanted to see the response. And … I didn't want to forget about it. So, thanks for reading and review please!

_**P.c**_


End file.
